Waltz Of Flames
by TheNameOfARiver
Summary: A short story I scribbled for the anniversary of Battle of Hogwarts. Post Hogwarts. H-Hr
**Waltz of Flames**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : All the characters belong to JKR. I am just playing in her sandbox, playing with my delusional fantasy :)_

 _A/N: Today it's 2nd May in here in India. So my imagination drew this event in my mindscape. This little oneshot in remembrance of all the fallen in battle of Hogwarts. Though I do not remember all the names. But they will be remembered Always._

 _#Please read and review. And as I said in my previous fanfic I am a Harmonian. So those who don't like that pairing, sorry._

* * *

The lone man in his late thirties sat beside the black lake, staring at the vastness of it. It was an hour left till the feast in great hall. Ever since the conclusion of the Second blood war of Britain and since the reclaiming of the ministry, this particular day has been being celebrated. It was 2nd Day of May. There was also a special ball in Ministry of Magic. A Ball in remembrance of the fallen.

* * *

After the war, for first few years he used to attend the ministry event. Putting on a happy face, while meeting political animals and discussing about everything. Those gatherings slowly lost their actual reason, those later turned into a occasion to flaunt current fashion and wealth, only the current ministers used to make a formal speech aboout loses and expressed sadness almost monotonously as most of them didn't even know the people who died during Hogwarts battle.

* * *

So as time went by, those who actually defended the ancient school, tried to avoid the 'Ministerial Ball of Freedom' as they used to call it in ministry.

Ever since he knew of Magical society, he'd been hating most popular occasion on British wizard calendar, Halloween. He hated the day with passion, the day he lost his parents to a mad bastard. But now this madness surrounding 2nd May wass slowly becoming unbearable. His breath hitched when he reacalled that day. So many dead, so many maimed so many lifeless stares.

That night made little Teddy an orphan, George lost half of himself, Lavender, Snape, then there was Collin, a year behind him a cheerful over excited boy talented with camera! A dry chuckle rasped through his lips, when he remembered of their first introduction. He remembered a few more faces, some third year Hufflepuff girl decided to stay behind an help, he stumbled on her half smashed frame on his way out to forbidden forest.

So much blood, so much dead! For months he blamed himself for so much bloodshed. He was at the verge of insanity, if it wasn't for his girlfriend, now wife, he would've end up in some mental asylum. It took her monts to repair the scars from his conscience as she herself was hurting. But atlast they pulled it through all the obstacles of painful memories.

* * *

So this afternoon he was here to remember his friends and honor them. He pointed his wand at the water, a bit of focus and there was the thing he wanted. A crystal bowl which contained a white magical flame. He stood up holding the bowl in his hands and slowly made his way to the shore, there he lowered the bowl to the water and pushed it. The container slowly drifted through the lake, obliterating darkness around it.

He sat down again, this time on a rock, he wasn't feeling like joining the crowd now. His eyes trailed after the crystal bowl containing the white flame.

He didn't knew how long he sat there, he came out of his stupor when the scent in the air changed, there was a hint of vanila in the air now. Another person slowly sat down beside him. This one a female. She was in her late thirties too, with a wavy mass of brown locks.

"Everyone is looking for you, Harry." The woman stated.

"Oh, I guess, they are." The man sighed.

"So, lets head inside. I'm here to take you."

"Why did you come here! You could have gotten hurt!" The man exclaimed, "I was her to lit a lamp for our friends, I was about to come inside Honey."

"Professor Potter!" The woman barked out,"How many times I have to tell you don't call me honey? I do have a name even except your given nickname!"

"Oh pardon! Professor Potter," The man chuckled. "Okay my lady, Hermione Jane Potter, lets head inside. Otherwise the little one may feel uncomfortable. "

He paused for a moment, " Hermione, you didn't need to come out here, you may get hurt!"

"Please Harry! For God's sake don't behave like I am handicap! I'm only pregnant! " she replied huffing annoyingly, " I had to come for our yearly ritual. It's not like they were only your friend. They were my friends too. "

She conjured another crystal bowl not unlike the one Harry conjured earlier and cast the blue bell flame charm. A blue ball of flame appeared in the bowl. She lowered the jar to the water, though it was discomforting in her condition, and pushed the jar a little. The blue bell flame containing bowl floated through the lake illuminating its surrounding.

She returned to her husband and hand in hand they made their way up towards the castle.

Behind amidst the great lake two crystal bowl illuminated with white and blue flame waltzed arround all the night.

 **End**


End file.
